We Changed Because of You
by im a wreak and i know it
Summary: Jack leaves for Otai and comes back 6 months later for a break. What he doesn't know is all the changes he made with him leaving the Wasabi Warriors. Find out if the changes are good or bad. Hint hint they are good It has an happy ending I SWEAR


**Hey guys this is a HTRJ kind of story! It's really good! **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin' It**

**And Idk what P.O.V it is so please bear with me :)**

Since Jack left for the Otai Academy everyone has changed, somewhat. It was near Thanksgiving and Jack promised everyone he would be back for a month for a break since Christmas and New Year's was near Thanksgiving. He promised Kim once he was back he would take her on a first date, Milton and Eddie that he would give them presents and pictures of Japan, and Jerry a long needed hang out and whatever he wanted to do. Once Jack arrived at the airport he was waiting for the gang to pick him up. He thought that everyone would be the same as they were 6 months ago when he left. But boy was he wrong. Once saw them they were all different.

Eddie, he was less chubby, he was built and he looked in shape. He had a kind of serious face and then a goofy grin once he spotted Jack. And what surprise Jack the most was he had a football jersey on and had Stacey Wiseman around his waist. Since Eddie was a little depressed after Jack left, he didn't enjoy eating that much. He didn't think it was fun to eat anymore without Jack so he stopped eating all during the day and only had 3 meals a day. For 2 months straight he would always work out and work on his karate determined to make Jack proud and become better in karate. In those 2 months he lost over 80 pounds and gained some muscle, he's now a red belt and almost onto a brown belt. In school he started getting some attention and tried out for a position on the football team since there was an opening. It was defense and he knew he would get in because he was always referred to a brick wall or the tank since he would always stand his ground. During that Kim hooked him up with Stacey after a bad break up and now they are happily dating for 1 month.

Milton, he became a gained a little more meat as in muscles. He doesn't have his nerd outfit anymore. He wearing tee-shirts, had high tops on and his hair is in a buzz cut. He looks more laid back then usually and is more romantic with Julie. Julie is around his waist and she has changes too. Instead she has contacts on with her hair beautifully done by Kim because it has that Kim Crawford touch. She is wearing a purple dress that stops mid-thigh and is more stylish than what she usually would wear. To Jack she look hot but not as hot as Kim. Milton had his arms on Julie's shoulders as his lead laid on the top of her head and he was always giving Julie little pecks on top of her head or on her cheeks and occasionally pecks on the lips. Milton has become less interested in his studies, but he is still in honors. He just gets As and not A+ and gets Bs. He got really laid back because when Jack was gone nothing fun really happened. Everyone and everything seemed gloomy and boring, so Milton decided he needed to have more fun with his life as people would say YOLO. He's become more interested in Julie than anything now, in school they are the cutest couple and voted to get married, wish he is hoping to be true. Jack made a major impact in life and he too wanted to make Jack proud too. He was a purple belt and had just got his red belt 2 days ago.

Jerry, he has grown about 5 inches. He still had that mischievous look on his face but serious as well. Once he saw Jack he had a huge smile on his face like he won a million bucks. By the looks of it Jerry really hasn't changed that much, besides that he had actually tied down one girl. Mika was still Jerry's girlfriend! Jack was utterly surprised that Jerry stuck to one girl instead of hopping from girl to girl. But really Jerry spent a month not talking to anyone and closing everyone out because of Jack. He spent most of the day dancing and training not bothering to go to school because he would remember all the good times he had with Jack there. During those times Mika and Kim would comfort him and give him food if he would forget to eat considering he was dancing 24/7 and didn't want to stop. Mika was the one that brought Jerry out of his shell, telling him she was never going to leave him no matter what. She said she would fight to stay with him no matter. Slowly he began coming to school and spent less time dancing. He still danced and did karate. His karate also improved since he let his emotions do most of the karate. He just got his black belt and everyone is super proud of him. He is the one that improved a lot in his dancing and karate. He got his black belt in about six months also he became captain of the dance crew at school and won many trophies for the school. He's grades are higher than usually instead of Ds he is getting Bs and Cs and As! Jerry and Mika were also the cutest couple and considered the 'it' couple. Mika and Jerry are inseparable and they love each other so much and everyone else can see it too.

Lastly Kim. She has grown a lot and became more prettier than Jack had last saw her. In Jack's eyes he could see Kim really got her figure and saw she had lost a lot of weight which worried him. Kim got a lot muscular and had visible abs that were pretty hard core. Kim also changed her outfit of what she would wear instead. Instead of just yellow or red, she would wear neon yellow or a vibrant red. She always wore the tightest skinny jeans that would fit around her hips perfectly. She didn't have that much make up on then usually which Jack thought was great and she always wore crop tops no matter what the weather was. When Kim was walking to find Jack she had a sad expression on her face but when Milton informed the group he had spotted Jack her eyes turned from loneliness, emptiness, and sadness to happy, joy, and tears (of joy). Her smile went wide and looked frantically around to spot him. Kim was the one who got affected by Jack's departure the most. It impacted her so much. She was like Jerry for 2 months kind of. She would go to school but she would avoid everyone if she could. If she wasn't at school she would be at the dojo beating the crap out of dummies earning her belts easily as she too tuned all her emotions on karate. It was the only way she could get her emotions out physically. Even though she was sad she would always help her friends like Jerry who was in the same stage as her, ignoring everything and everyone. Some days Kim would meet Jerry during her free period at the dojo and they would be in the corner crying and missing Jack. It was the only time that Kim would let anyone see she was fragile. After a few months the Wasabi gang got together and pulled themselves up and tried to build themselves up again. They vowed that they would never leave each other no matter what and will always stick by each other no matter how hard it gets. After Kim got a call from Jack finally (Jack wasn't allowed to use the phone at Otai Academy because the sensei's at the academy thought it was a distraction to the students) he told Kim that he loved her too and never thought about any other girl but her and when he comes to Seaford for break they would go on a well deserved date. She got really excited and got back right up to make sure Jack was going to see a happy Kim and not a broken Kim, hence the bright colors. She had gotten a 6th degree black belt, during the time she let her emotions out. She thought Jack would be proud of her since they would probably be the same belt when he comes back from Japan. Since the day she got the call from Jack she decided to put on an outfit that would show off her body since she had been working out lately with all the karate she has been doing she had serious got some curves. That day Julie, Stacey, and Mika came to her house in the morning and helped her get ready, and let's say Seaford High was in for a surprise. Kim wore white skin tight skinny jeans showing off her hips and a bright blue crop top showing her toned torso that said "Sorry but I'm taken" everyone in school was shocked to the broken oh so tough Kim Crawford back and with a big bang. Since then boys keep asking Kim out but she always said no and said she was already taken. But deep inside Kim was still empty and missing something or in this case someone, Jack Anderson.

After Kim had spotted Jack and Jack had locked eyes with him she started to tear up. They locked eye contact before Kim started running towards him and Jack dropped his duffle bag and ran towards Kim. Cliché, yeah I know but hey they were soul mates, and meant for each other so why not. When they meet the got in a hug and Jack spun her around in circles before setting her done and giving her a long loving kiss.

"You don't know how long I wanted to do that" Jack said breathless after the kiss

"And you don't know how long I've waited for you to do that" Kim replied as breathless as him.

"Kim you look amazing and HOT since the last time I saw you!... wait not that you weren't hot or anything its jus- mmph" Jack started but got cut off with Kim giving him a kiss to shut him up.

"Shut up Jack I know what you mean and thanks I know I'm hot boys won't stop asking me out…. whoops wasn't suppose to say that" Kim started

"WHO AND HOW MANY GUYS KEEP ASKING YOU OUT?" Jack growled looking ready to kill the guys who asked _HIS _Kim out.

"Shhh calm down geez I said no every time, don't worry you're they only guy for me" Kim replied looking sincere

"Awww thanks Kimmy" Jack cooed

"God I missed when you said Kimmy Jack, I really missed you and everyone else" Kim said

"I know and Kim are you not eating because you look and weigh a lot less then you use to" Jack stated looking very worried and concerned

"Well…." Kim started

"Kimmm.." Jack said

"JACK" everyone shouted as everyone devoured Jack into a huge hug and telling him they missed him. While everyone got their turn with Jack, Kim ran to get Jack's stuff he dropped. Once she got back everyone was waiting for her so they could leave.

"Well Kim you still haven't answered my question also a lot of you guys changed" Jack stated as they walked out of the airport

"Well Jack when someone very important and special leaves, a lot things and people change" Kim stated while everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well you are going to need a lot of explain to do" Jack said

"I know well what belt are you Jack? Milton just got his red belt, Eddie getting his brown belt soon and Jerry just got his black belt" Kim asked

"WOW guys I'm proud of you! Well I'm a 5th degree black belt and getting my 6th in about 2 months" Jack said while everyone bursted out laughing

"What? Is there something funny that I said?" Jack asked confused

Since Mika was the first one done laughing she said, "No Jack K-Kim she has an higher belt than you hahaha she already has a 6th degree belt going to have 7th in 2 months!"

"WHAT! THAT'S NOT FAIR! How come I'm at the best karate school in the world and Kim managed to get her 6 degree black belt before ME! I'm Jack Anderson the best known karate expert!" Jack cried

"As I quote Kim, Jack 'when someone very important and special leaves, a lot things and people change'" Julie said laughing with everyone else

Jack just pouted and said something about wanting to spar with her later.

"Oh and Jack we have a surprise for you" Eddie added

"What?" Jack asked

"Since we all did so good and were so fast at achieving our belts in a short period of time Otai has offered all of us a spot in the academy but" Milton said

"Uh oh, but what" Jack said half excited half worried

"But we said we would go only if we could bring our girlfriends except for Kim since she doesn't have anyone but you, with us to Japan and we wouldn't take no for an answer soo" Jerry said

"So what?" Jack said getting impatient

"Would you please stop interrupting them Jack?!" Kim hissed at him

"Soo they said okay and they bought a condo us near the school and we can all live there and go to school there! Since the Otai is not only know for karate they accepted Julie, Stacey, and Mika to the school too!" Eddie said

"OMG that's great!" Jack said getting out of the car **(A/N Pretend they are like 18 okay? Idc if they said if they were going to be in college when he comes back. -_- also pretend that when they were telling them which belts they were they were in the car going to Jack's house)**

"Wow a lot has changed because of me" Jack sighed

"We know, at least we'll be together again" Kim said smiling

"One more time for old sakes?" Milton asked holding his hands up

"WASABI" they all said

In the end Jack his sparring match with Kim and she won. He even demanded a rematch which Kim won every time. Kick finally prevailed after their long well deserved date which was very romantically. Eddie and Milton got many ideas and things from Japan and were very happy but were kind of busy with their girlfriends, and Jerry and jack got to hang like old times again. After 2 months they all went to Japan including Stacey, Julie and Mika. It was like old times again. Once they were in Japan Kim got her 7th degree black belt while Jack got his 6th degree. Kim became the only girl in the academy with a 7th degree black belt one of the highest in the school Jack being second. And everyone lived happily after ever! J well if you want more Stacey and Eddie got married and so did Jerry and Mika and of course Milton and Julie. But the last to get married since they were the youngest was Jack and Kim's which was the biggest wedding ever.

**The End. **

**Review Please**


End file.
